Love is a song
by LoveRosie17
Summary: Recopilación de OS para el reto "Historias en canciones" de "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa del sexto reto «Historias en canciones» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos»

* * *

 **Ella es la chica**

Eres el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts y pese a todas las implicaciones que sabes que esto trae consigo, has puesto tus ojos en una de tus estudiantes.

O dicho de una manera aún más agobiante: Eres el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras en la escuela que te vio crecer y pese a todas las _malditas_ implicaciones que sabes que esto trae consigo, has puesto tus _putos_ ojos en una de tus estudiantes.

Pero no en cualquier estudiante. Nada más y nada menos que en la más brillante de toda su generación. Una chica a la que no sólo le doblas la edad, sino a la que además, no tienes absolutamente nada que ofrecerle.

¿En qué jodido momento caíste bajo el encanto de su sonrisa?

Puedes engañar a todo el mundo y hacer de cuenta que no te importa en lo más mínimo, pero sabes que cada día la situación empeora porque cuando ella levanta su mano para responder a una de las preguntas que tú has formulado en clase, las barreras que has puesto a tu alrededor se desmoronan una vez más.

Entonces te preguntas, ¿qué tiene Hermione Granger que la hace diferente del resto? Y aunque tratas de buscar una respuesta sensata, te das cuenta de que siempre vas a llegar a la misma maldita conclusión: Ella es lo más bello que has visto jamás, y su manera inocente y vivaz de ser, ha logrado remover la frialdad de tu corazón.

Y luego está lo otro. La maldición que has cargado durante toda tu vida. La que sabes que va a terminar por dañarla si en un caso —extremadamente— hipotético, muchos años después, decidieras confesarle lo que sientes por ella.

Pero esto es tan enfermo que prefieres callar y seguir contemplándola durante cada ocasión en la que te demuestra una vez más por qué es una persona a la que has empezado a admirar.

Su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Lo sabes porque las has visto en acción e inevitablemente recuerdas a una persona que conoces bien. Una que como ella ha sido brillante, aunque ahora no le sirva de nada. Porque el corazón está cegando a su razón y lo está obligando a hacer cosas que nunca creyó posibles.

Sí, esa persona eres tú mismo.

Puede que sean diferentes en muchas cosas pero en el fondo te ves reflejado en ella y por eso la buscas cuando estás sentado en la mesa de profesores en el Gran Comedor. Y sonríes en clase cuando te das cuenta de que su mayor temor es reprobar la escuela. Y sientes ternura por ella cuando se acerca a solicitar que le recomiendes las lecturas que necesitará para tu clase.

Ella es la chica.

La que hace que todo a tu alrededor cambie con sólo una mirada.

Y a pesar de que vuelves a reprocharte por lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de ella, te das cuenta que es tan inevitable como tus cambios drásticos de humor de cada mes. Porque Hermione Granger sin darse cuenta, impregna tu espacio personal con su aroma a flores y llena tus días más sombríos con su risa contagiosa e incluso te ha enseñado una lección de lealtad que hace mucho no veías y lo hace nada más y nada menos que con el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos.

Y la miras aún más, y tu admiración crece, igual que ese sentimiento al que has decidido no ponerle nombre porque esa chica que tiene solo dieciséis años, ha logrado remover la frialdad de tu corazón, a pesar de que tú a penas te has dado por enterado.

¿Qué es lo mejor que podrías hacer?

¿Esperar a que sea mayor y se enamore de alguien que pueda ofrecerle lo que tú no puedes?

Sería lo más sensato pero entonces sufrirías una pena mayor que la que sufres ahora, cuando solo puedes respirar su aroma y verla sonreír.

De lejos. Y eso es mejor que nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es la dueña de todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí.

 _Este fic participa en el Décimo Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_.

 **Burbujas de amor (Juan Luis Guerra & 440)**

* * *

 **Ambos**

Quisiera ser un pez  
Para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera  
Y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera  
Pasar la noche en vela  
Mojado en ti

Remus Lupin es un hombre que durante toda su vida ha tenido que vivir con una maldición que le ha hecho pensar que no es digno de ser amado. Por eso cuando una mujer descubrió en él a alguien maravilloso, tuvo miedo de aceptar que como cualquier ser humano tenia sentimientos.

Nymphadora Tonks es una mujer que como pocas ve la vida desde una perspectiva diferente. Ella piensa que no se pueden juzgar los actos de una persona sin conocer sus motivos principalmente ahora que ha conocido a Remus Lupin, un hombre excepcional que a pesar de sentirse atraído por ella, se ha negado a ceder a sus sentimientos para protegerla.

Ambos, Remus y Nymphadora, comparten una conexión especial de aquellas que surgen una vez cada mil años entre dos personas que aunque son diferentes, se complementan de manera perfecta.

Remus es intelecto, sabiduría y prudencia. Algo que ha sabido perfeccionar y manejar durante toda su vida gracias a la criatura con la que ha tenido que convivir desde siempre. Él es cautela, es paciencia y resignación en un mundo de personas que son de un extremo o del otro, pero que difícilmente aceptan términos medios.

Nymphadora es libertad, entusiasmo y una pizca de locura. Algo que combina con su condición de metamorfomaga y con los diferentes colores de su cabello y de su piel, con los tonos brillantes de su sonrisa y los destellos de su fresca personalidad. Ella es emoción, es euforia y en un mundo de personas que tal vez no entienden se puede ver las cosas de una forma diferente sin dejar de lado la sensatez.

Ambos, Remus y Nymphadora se conocieron durante un momento en que la vida de ambos parecía no avanzar, principalmente para él, acostumbrado a verla en el mismo tono gris de siempre.

—¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de mí? —preguntó ella recostada sobre el pecho de él, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

—No lo sé —contestó él, contemplando el cielo, como nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hasta encontrarla a ella—. Supongo que fue magia.

—¿Qué dices? —Tonks levantó su cabeza para notar que tranquilo y relajado con su rostro ligeramente deformado por las cicatrices y por su reciente sonrisa—. No te he puesto ningún encantamiento, ni te he dado alguna poción, hombre perverso.

—Yo no hablaba de ese tipo de magia —contestó él con la mirada perdida en las nubes cuyas formas quería empezar a descifrar pues nunca antes se había detenido a observarlas—. Yo me refería a otra cosa.

—¿Qué será eso, Remus Lupin?

—Algo para lo que no necesitas una varita o un conjuro. Algo mucho más profundo que puede ver dentro de ti sin legeremancia.

—Ah, te refieres a mi encanto —respondió ella volviendo a recostarse, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Sabía que amabas mi cabello azul.

—Creo que prefiero el rosa brillante. Es más como tú.

Ella conserva la sonrisa y se concentra en los latidos tranquilos del corazón de su esposo que le recuerdan que han sido dedicados a ella.

—¿Crees que Teddy se parecerá a ti?

—¿Teddy? —preguntó él. Su corazón empezando a latir más fuerte a cada segundo.

Tonks se levantó. Esta vez ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Acaso…? —dijo él incapaz de continuar, mientras ella viendo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos asiente.

—¿No te alegra?

—No quiero que sea como yo —agregó él con amargura—. ¿Y si es como yo?

—Tendré a dos hombres maravillosos a los cuales amar.

—Pero…

—Todo saldrá bien, Remus. —La conciliadora voz de Tonks le devuelve la cordura que parece haber perdido por una noticia que aunque es maravillosa, le aterra.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé… confía en mi —contestó ella acariciando el rostro marcado por un dolor cargado durante años.

Remus se siente cansado de tener que renunciar a lo que quiere y por un momento se permite soñar con que puede haber una historia con un final feliz para él. Porque es así desde que ella llegó a su vida, desde que aceptaron que se amaban, desde que se dieron el sí.

—Un momento, ¿Teddy? ¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

—Porque espero sinceramente que se parezca a ti; inteligente, noble, con un enorme corazón y si es posible, que ronque como tú.

Ambos sonrieron.

—No creo que aguantes a dos como yo.

—Tendremos que probarlo —dijo ella poniendo la mano de él en su vientre.

Ambos, Remus y Nymphadora, se han dado la oportunidad de ser felices, dure lo que dure.


End file.
